Scream 19
Scream 19 takes place after Scream 18, Hayley found Thomas Connor who was stab in the stomach by Hayley's twin sister Lauren, she survived when Hayley slams her head against 2 or 3 times after Lauren had cut the right side her face viciously with her knife in Scream 17. Then Thomas survived of stab. Thomas tell Hayley, Sidney, Jessica, Fifi, Ethan and the doctors about he got stab in stomach by Lauren. Hayley think Lauren is dead. Thomas know Lauren is still alive. Can Thomas, Hayley, Sidney, Jessica, Fifi and Ethan stop Lauren as Ghostface kill the people. Summary Plot Cast *Keanu Reeves as Thomas Connor *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald/Lauren Malloy *Amber Heard as Jessica Mitchell *Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia *Naturi Naughton as Symone Lewis *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone *Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher *Samm Jones III as David Gregorrs *Katie Cassidy as Karen Vinson *Chris Coifer as Henry Carson *Tiffany Hines as Jackie Kyle *Naya Rivera as Michelle Gonzalez *Jake T Austin as Jensen Buchanan Cameo Ashley Roberts as Sally Mone-She appears in Fifi's dreams to tell her that she is a cold blooded killer and that no one in the family loves her. Survivors Thomas Connor Sidney Prescott Hayley McDonald Symone Lewis Jessica Mitchell Ethan Carsia Fifi Mone? Her body isn't found after a confrontation with Lauren on a bridge and they both fall in a creek in Montgomery County Maryland. Det Sam Macher Ghostfaces Lauren Malloy-She thinks she can't be killed after having her head slammed violently into a wall by Hayley, and she continues with her plan to kill Hayley and everyone who stands in her way. Deaths Jensen Buchanan-Lauren plugs in a hair dryer and throws in the tub as he is taking a bath with Michelle Gonzalez. Michelle Gonzalez-She dies with Jensen in the bathtub. Jackie Kyle-Lauren comes up from behind her then slices her throat open. Henry Carson-Lauren stabs him in the back during a party at Symone Lewis's house Karen Vinson-Lauren stabs her in the stomach and then drags to one of Symone's bed room's continues to stab her.. David Gregorrs-Lauren stabs him in the back then unmasks when she sees her sister who is also at the party. Lauren Malloy-She is chased to a bridge near Symone's by Fifi and the surviving members party guests the 2 killers have a knife fight, Sam Macher and Sidney Prescott show up Sam yells for Lauren to drop her knife when he sees she is about to stab Fifi but instead she smiles evily and stabs her anyways she shoots her and she stumbles backwards and starts to fall off the bridgebut as she is falling she grabs Fifi and they both fall into the water. Note Like all the other Scream movies there is no nudity in Jensen and Michelle's death scene. Epilogue The police found Lauren's body which had floated down the a mile down the creek but they didn't find Fifi's body, Sam said it's possible her body could have floated futher down the creek. Hayley couldn't believe her sister really was dead this time, even though her sister was insane she still did love her even though Lauren hated her she hoped her sister finally had peace. Jessica and everyone told him that Fifi had said a the party when she showed up that she was hiding at a vacant house near Symone Lewis's house since she escaped from jail 2 days ago and she figured Lauren would try to kill Hayley and everyone esle at the party. The next day her body still hadn't been found. Sam and the police searched the house the only thing they found was Burger King bags and a diary saying she was sorry for everything she had done and that she wanted to redeem herself in God's eyes and her friends too, He showed Sidney her diary in which she had written other things that she had gone through when she was younger and she cried. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein